


Shimmering Lead

by GrandGalva



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandGalva/pseuds/GrandGalva
Summary: When a dangerous threat of mythology emerges to cause chaos upon the Autobots, Prowl realizes he must end something he left behind. With his processor and strength, he must overcome the dangers laid out for him on a place where shimmering lead awaits his doom. A sequel fanfic to the TF story Deadly Paradise.





	Shimmering Lead

**Author's Note:**

> As established before, this is a story based on an old children's TF book. You do not need to read the book to understand what's going on. I have posted a link to the original story in case you'd like to know more of what happens at the end of this Note. Thank you and enjoy! (camphortree.net/tf/books/st-michael/paradise/paradise.html)

Cold wind brushed a faceted stone dome. Bright moonlight shined down on shimmering lead. Machines hard at work binding together a mysterious metal. Among the hardworking robots, a smile came to a human's face. “Soon my child, you'll bring me the corpse of your father.” The woman soothed. (Her tiny hand moved across a giant golden servo of lead. All the effort she did, burning away the muscles and nerves in her hands, it will all pay off. A sinister grin came to the bob cut haired lady.

Three cars drove across a rocky road. Two Ferraris, one yellow, the other red, with a white police car behind them. It was patrol day again, where Autobots partnered up to scout around various parts of the world. Prowl sighed, seeing how reckless the two were. After all he did for Sideswipe, he still acted like a Youngling. Those memories remained fresh in his helm. How he and other Autobots explored a mysterious island to prove Sideswipe's innocence. A bridge fell apart by from what the humans said, the red twin. Ratchet had to shut him down until the news could die down and bring back human trust. Yet he believed that Sideswipe wasn't responsible and an investigation commenced. Bumblebee discovered a mysterious metal at the scene of the crime. Thanks to the information, they managed to find the source of the material's origin. It'd made him wonder the fate of the island, for a sole human lived there. Commissioned to make clones of his Autobot friends by the Decepticons. After he presented blueprints of his friends, Sideswipe was free from stasis lock. His thoughts stopped upon seeing Sunstreaker racing Sideswipe. Duty comes first, memories for later.

Lead armor examined the roads of the desert. Armor constructed to shine like gold, his body bright like the sun. Ruby red optics glowed, soon finding the three Autobots. He clenched his fists, armor shifting in elegance to become a bull. The mech ran down the hill, powerful lead hooves breaking rocks off the cliff side with each stomp. His father's Energon will be on his horns.

Beachcomber and his partner, First Aid stared at the magnificent creature. The medic glanced at the hippie) “Shouldn't we report this to Optimus? We can't tell if its friend or foe.” First Aid chimed. “It isn't interested in us.” Beachcomber stated. “What about them?!” First Aid yelped. (He pointed at the bull running for Sideswipe's team) “Now's a good time.” Beachcomer said. (They got up from their spot and began to fire at the beast.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker continued driving. Prowl noticed orange blasts hitting the nearby rock wall. The police mech transformed) “Stop it!” Prowl yelled. (Both twins transformed, noticing the falling rocks and a lead armored bull. It landed onto the ground, cracking the earth underneath its hooves. The three Autobots stared at the mysterious creature. Rage burning in its optics as its head turned towards Prowl. A hoof pulled on the ground, smoke coming from its nostrils as it rushed for the police car.

Prowl leaped away, firing a few blasts while the twins leaped away. Lasers reflected off the lead, hitting parts of the wall. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed, tacking the bull and letting it fall down. Both punched at the creature, Prowl joining in the brawl. Red optics focused on the police Autobot, firing lasers from its horns at the white armored mech. It rolled over, crushing Sideswipe and his brother before standing on top of them. Smoke exited from its nostrils, treading a hoof down Sunstreaker's back) “My finish!” Sunstreaker screeched. (Prowl subspaced his gun, holding up his fists) “Whoever you are, your under arrest!” Prowl said. (The lead machine said nothing, running towards Prowl again. Its armor relaxed as it trampled over the twins.

Prowl moved as the bull almost hit him. It turned its head right as the police mech gave it a swift kick to its helm. Horn lasers flew up at the force. He then got out his other gun, firing out larger bullets. They exploded, making the lead less shiny. He smirked, kicking it again before the bull would retaliate. A hoof rose up and stomped onto Prowl's armor. The Autobot yelled, firing at the bull's face. Prowl transformed, damaged armor easy to notice. His mirror's reflection showed the mechanical beast still after him.

Sideswipe sat up, hissing as his back burned) “Brother? How are you holding up?” Sideswipe asked. “I hurt all over.” Sunstreaker sobbed. (First Aid and Beachcomer came up to them, the four staring) “Was Prime testing out another human culture again?” First Aid asked. “Running of the bulls? No, that's kinda violent.” Beachcomber said. “Don't forget that one time we had to celebrate doughnut day.” Sideswipe groaned. “Prowl did like that, hey, where is he?” Sunstreaker asked. “Over there!” First Aid cried. (They watched the police car driving away from the crazy mechanical beast. Sideswipe clenched his servos, getting out his gun) “I'd better contact the others! They need to see this!” Beachcomber stated. “Hurry!” Prowl yelled. (He transformed, kicking the beast's head. His armor shifted again, continuing to escape from the monster.

Back within the base, Ratchet sat in front of Teletran. His blue optics moved across the screen. Thank Primus he went through that Spark transfer. The old frame he had wasn't the best. Ratchet sighed, noticing a signal coming from the Grand Canyon. The medic pressed a button) “Beachcomber, what's the problem?” Ratchet asked. “Got a Cybertronian attacking Prowl! We've never seen it before, but we can't make a dent on it!” Beachcomber yelled. “I'll get the others over there. Get Prowl back to base!” Ratchet ordered. “Got it, oh Primus not again!” Beachcomber yelled. (The signal ended; leaving the medic to rush up to Optimus. Wise blue optics looked down at Ratchet) “I heard the message.” Optimus said. “We've got to hurry! Who knows how dangerous this thing can be!” Ratchet snarled. (The Prime nodded, smoke escaping his smokestacks.

Prowl hit a wall, his servos holding onto the bull's horns. Red optics stared upon him) “Tell me why your after me!” Prowl demanded. “I'm here for your body, father!” The bull roared. “W-What?” Prowl replied. (The bull fired a beam, breaking through the stones and leaving the Autobot buried. Steam escaped the mech's nostrils. His frame transformed to a Minotaur, towering over Prowl. The Autobot snarled, his chest burning. He watched the lead mech reveal a hammer, raising it to block the sunlight.

Three mechs tackled into the Minotaur, the other present Autobots. Their guns out firing at the lead beast. Prowl gasped as First Aid dragged him out of the rocks) “Beachcomer's called for backup.” First Aid said. “Good, because this isn't a family reunion.” Prowl snarled. (They moved away from the battle. Sunstreaker wrapped a servo around the bull's neck) “This is for my finish!” Sunstreaker cried. “Silence!” The Minotaur yelled. (He rammed into the wall, shifting the other three around.

The Autobots let go, all crashing into the ground. His hooves stomped around, almost crushing Beachcomber. The hippie sat up, seeing the shiny lead) “This is getting silly! Did you bathe in the gold water?” Beachcomber asked. “You must be a Decepticon!” Sideswipe hissed. “I am none of those! Leave me to my mission!” The Minotaur snapped. “Decepticon mission to ruin our day to steal oil!” Sunstreaker guessed. (He got a hammer to his chest.

A police car and medic vehicle drove further from the fighting. Prowl moved much slower compared to First Aid) “Are you sure your systems are holding up?” First Aid asked. “Yeah, burnt out.” Prowl sighed. “I hope the others are alright.” First Aid exhaled. “They will be.” Prowl muttered. (Both heard the rush of jets, Aerialbots flew by, they transformed and landed near the two cars) “We received a distress signal. Where's the danger?” Silverbolt asked. “Further back, their getting beaten up right now!” First Air screeched. “Right, come on guys! Action awaits us!” Slingshot cheered. (He and the others flew off, the leader sighed before following after them.

Throughout the drive, Prowl remained quiet. Optimus' calming words didn't help ease him, for it took an hour until the others returned. All bearing far worse damage compared to him. The police car listened to their words, the beast ran away. None able to catch up with him. Prowl rested on a medical berth, listening to First Aid fixing up his modified Build Bots. It was a while before any spoke in the dim room)

“Prowl, what made you freeze?” First Aid asked. “The beast, it was one of those mythological beings. A Minotaur, he called me his father.” Prowl explained. “You, a Sire? I never knew you Sparked a femme.” First Aid replied. “Its because I never did. Duty as an officer always came first. I may know what is going on, but I must tell Optimus when I'm able to stand.” Prowl stated. “Don't rush into anything dangerous now, it took a while to fix the wiring in your chest.” First Aid said. “I have to, she's waiting for me.” Prowl stated. First Aid stared, watching the police power down, questions in his helm.


End file.
